


The Midnight Howl

by skargasm



Series: The Midnight Howl [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M, Mention of Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a radio talk show host talking about the mystical and maybe arguing with his boyfriend on air...</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://imgur.com/jI0muuB">
      <img/>
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Howl

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of nothing that wouldn't leave me alone. Feel free to come and play/prompt me over on [Tumblr](http://skmanganelli.tumblr.com) where I repost pictures of hot men, occasionally porn and generally act less than half my age!
> 
> Banner made by Ravensclaw

”It’s 2.00 a.m. in the morning and this is Stiles Stilinski talking to you from 185.5 Beacon Hills’ Other Radio Station. This is the Midnight Howl, a chance to talk about those things that go bump in the night and how you deal with them. So give me a call.” 

“Hey, umm, is this Stiles?”

“Yep, you’re through to the Midnight Howl, how can I help you?”

“I just wanted to say that, you know, I think it’s really cool that you talk about this stuff. Too many people try to pretend it’s not happening.”

“Well, some people don’t want to see it. I remember wondering how some of the kids I knew at school with had no clue what was going on around them but then I realised when you’re not in the middle of it, it can be tough to see. So how have you been touched?”

“Umm, well my girlfriend’s a dryad. I found out by accident – freaked the fuck out to start with! Sorry, can I say fuck? I mean, whoops, yeah, bleep me or something—oh yeah, you’re live.” Stiles managed to hold back his laughter, safe in the knowledge that being an alternative radio station meant swearing was often the least of their worries. 

“A dryad huh? How did you meet?” Stiles let the caller ramble on, smiling as he relaxed and told a sweet tale of how he met his partner. 

“—she wants me to meet her parents and I’m not sure of the etiquette or anything but I really want it to go well.”

“You can’t go wrong with a bit of communication. Just ask her about dos and don’ts and be yourself. It’s the only thing that works in the end.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“You’re welcome. This is the Midnight Howl and I’m Stiles Stilinski—tonight we’re letting out some of our kinks involving the less than normal side of life in our freaky little town. No judgements here. If you missed it, the caller before last was talking about a fantasy involving being the coxswain ordering his _four_ partners about—brought new meaning to calling out the stroke if you get me!” Stiles grinned when he saw Catrina, his sound engineer, corpse up laughing but managed to hold it together. “So, if you wanna share your kinks or just talk about your experiences with the wilder side of life, give us a call. Hey, you’re on the air.”

“Hey.” The tingles up and down his nape should have given him a clue who it was even before the word was spoken but his ‘Derek-dar’ was a little out of whack. 

“Hey.”

“So, umm, I’m calling because I kinda messed things up with my partner.”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah. I kinda told him to stay out of something because I wanted to keep him safe but I think he thought I was saying that it was none of his business.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I wanted some advice on how to get him to see what I was trying to say.”

“Well, have you tried actually talking to him instead of demanding he go back to his dad’s and wait to hear from you? Because, you know, he might have ideas that might help you deal with dangerous situations—like situations he’s helped you with in the past, and he might be hurt that you dismissed him like he was a burden.” Whoops, not so much with the subtlety judging by Catrina’s eagle-eyed look from the booth. “Possibly.”

“He-uh, well, it’s kinda hard to do that when he’s refusing to take my calls or see me. And he’s locked his window so I can’t get in to talk to him, and told his dad not to let me into the house. His dad has guns by the way—and a licence to use them.” 

“Hmm, yes I can see how that would be an issue.”

“And his best friend—a pack-mate of mine—refuses to help me because he says I’m being an asshole.”

“Well good to see the bro code is still in effect.” Stiles shifted, uncomfortably aware that he was basically washing his dirty laundry in public. Mind you, it wasn’t the first time he and Derek had become fodder for gossip—the Sheriff’s son coming out and dating someone previously accused (and completely exonerated thanks very much) of murdering his own sister had kept the town going for a good six weeks. Not to mention the fact that a hell of a lot more people knew about werewolves and druids and all sorts of supernatural shit now. 

“Yeah, but it’s hard to apologise when I can’t even get to speak to him.”

“And that’s all you want to do—apologise?”

“What else should I do?” It was good that Derek was using his words—in fact, this was amazingly impressive. The last time they’d argued, Derek had simply broken into the radio station and abducted him. That had been fun but they couldn’t solve all of their problems like that. Even if the sex had been stupendous.

“I’m not sure I can help you with that dude. Let’s be honest—Beacon Hills is a real beacon for things that the X-files would be interested in. Maybe your partner wants you to realise that he’s not going anywhere and you can’t keep pushing him aside every time you think things are a bit dangerous.”

“I guess—I just—I really need to keep him safe.”

“Yeah, but there’s safe and then there’s paranoid—come on Derek, talk to me.”

“You’re my anchor Stiles and everything else I’ve loved I’ve lost. Can you just—I don’t know, cut me some slack?”

“You’ve had nothing but slack Sourwolf. It’s time to either let me in or—“

“Or what?” Dead air on the radio was the absolute worst sin but Stiles couldn’t think for a moment what to say. Derek sounded so completely defeated and Stiles felt like his silver tongue had turned to lead—what the hell could he say? Catrina banged on the window of the booth and he looked up to find her mouthing the words ‘talk to him’.

“Or nothing. I’m not going anywhere but your bed is going to be awfully lonely unless you start respecting the skills. I may not be all super-strong or supernatural but I’ve saved your ass a time or two.” 

“More than a time or two.” Derek’s voice was low but Stiles could quite clearly read the relief in them.

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of our thing—saving each other. Right?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“So—no more treating me like a damsel in distress?”

“Okay.”

“Good. You can pick me up when the show’s over—let me know how you dealt with the trolls. Now get off the air, I have work to do.” Catrina was grinning from ear to ear and Stiles could see that the desk was lit up with callers. “This is the Midnight Howl and you’re talking to Stiles Stilinski—you’re on the air.” 

“Dude, did you just out-alpha your alpha?” 

“Umm, who’s this?”

“Oh, yeah, we’re calling from Helmsley, the next town over? We managed to get your show cos we hooked up some cool gear, you feel me? Cos we heard you were telling it like it is about the stuff that no one talks about!”

“Helmsley? Well I didn’t realise we reached that far but welcome to the Midnight Howl.”

“Thanks. But yeah, not sure you can help but it’s not like anyone else has any clues. I kinda messed up with this witch right? And I think she hexed me with something—you know any doctors that can cure the mystical clap?”

“Dude, there is no ointment that’s going to work on that! What you need to do is find her and get her to forgive you—believe me, a friend of mine messed with a witch and his equipment stopped working!”

“Damn, I knew you were gonna say something like that. Okay, thanks. And keep up the good work—your show is rad!”

“Thanks and good luck getting a cure. This is the Midnight Howl and it looks like you’re all coming out to play. Can’t believe we’re getting callers from so far away but this is all good. Let’s have some fun—this is Stiles Stilinski, you’re on the air.”

“Yeah, umm, I’m from Redford? And I heard you were good at this kinda stuff—I need a bit of advice about how to handle my girlfriend’s mum.”

“Er, what kind of handling?”

“Well, she walked in and we were sorta knotted and—“

* * *


End file.
